yo no tengo la culpa ,de amarte tanto ,tanto yo solo se que te amo
by IKKI SON
Summary: Había pasado 2 años desde que korra no regresaba a cuidad republica ,estaba nerviosa temia en volver a verlo ,en volver a verlo y saber que no lo a olvidado , korra se fue de ciudad republica después de a ver a acabado con zaheer por que se entero que mako había vuelto con asami y eso le dolia por que ella lo seguía amando y el como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos regreso


PROLOGO

Había pasado 2 años desde que korra no regresaba a cuidad republica ,estaba nerviosa temia en volver a verlo ,en volver a verlo y saber que no lo a olvidado , korra se fue de ciudad republica después de a ver a acabado con zaheer por que se entero que mako había vuelto con asami y eso le dolia por que ella lo seguía amando y el como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos regreso con asami sin importarle nada .

Al principio ella solo se fue con la armada de fuego solo para olvidarlo pero ,todo cambio cuando ella se empezó a interesar mucho en aprender mas en como ayudar mas a las personas y en aprender nuevas técnicas ,pero sin darse cuenta ella se intereso por un gran hombre que la había hecho centirse ,querida,amada ,considerada ,hacerla sentir mujer pero no sabia si había olvidado del todo a mako.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Primer capitulo :estoy de vuelta .

Era una nueva mañana en ciudad republica el hambiente se sentía diferente ,mas alegre como si fuera a suceder algo maravilloso y asi era ,mientras tanto en el templo los maestros aire ya se encontraban desayunando .

Ikki: papi hoy llega korra ,verdad?-dijo en tono alegre –

Tenzin :claro que si ikki –dijo entono neutro-

Jinora :es cierto hoy por fin volveromos a ver a korra –dijo muy feliz – la e extrañado mucho

Milo :korra seguirá igual de guapa que antes ?

Pema :mi amorsito korra es como tu hermana no deberías verla como una mas de tus conquistas.

Ikki :si milo aparte korra ya debe de tener novio –dijo muy alegre y con romanticismo –

Tenzin :claro que no korra esta muy chiquita para tener novio es apenas una niña-dijo un poco molesto-

Pema :mi amor korra ya no es una niña pequeña ya es toda una mujer ,recuerda que ella ya tuvo novio una vez –pema rio un poco por que tenzin actuaba como un padre celoso-

Tenzin :recuerda que ese novio que tuvo le rompió su corazón ,no tengo nada contra el ,el nos ayudo mucho en la pelea contra amon ,unalaq y zaheer , aparte es como parte de la familia pero nunca olvidare que solo jugo con korra –dijo muy serio-

Pema :pues dejemos este tema y alistémonos que pronto llegara la flota donde viene korra y hay que alistarnos para ir a recibirla .

Siiiiii –gritaron los tres pequeños muy alegres y emocionados-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Eran las 9 :10 de la mañana ,la mañana estaba muy fría pero era un hambiente muy rico , la flota estaba llegando ,tenzin y toda su familia ya estaban ahí esperando a korra ,también habían ido reporteros y muchas personas a recibir al avatar.

La flota estaba desenbarcando primero bajaron algunos de los tripulantes que eran algunos soldados de las fuerzas unidas ,después bajo iroh ,y toda la gente se empezó a emocionar y amontonar para ver al avatar ,de repente se miro una figura muy conocida era korra y todas las personas empezaron agritar que era el avatar korra ,los reporteros empezaron a tomar fotos y hacer preguntas .

Korra: hola ,me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta en cuidad republica ,gracias por recirbirme de esta grata manera ,pero en estos momentos no contestare preguntas ,pero en la tarde en la asamblea del consejo responderé todas las preguntas que ustedes gusten-dijo con una gran sonrisa -

Tenzin en cuanto la vio se sorprendio se puso mucho mas hermosa le había crecido el cabello le llegaba mucho mas debajo de la cintura ,traía puesto un mallon color blanco con un abrigo color azul celeste ,un gorro color blanco y una botas de color negro .

Korrra se dirigio donde estaba tenzin y los demás .

Los niños corrieron a abrazar a korra

Korra : hola niños los extrañe mucho ,wou pero que grandes están y mucho mas hermosos –dijo muy alegre-

Jinora :yo también te extrañe korra –dijo llorando de felicidad-

Ikki :si korra te extrañamos mucho –dijo feliz

Milo : korra estas mucho mas hermosa –dijo en un tono coqueto –

Korra :jajajajajaj muchas gracias milo –dijo muy feliz-

Korra fue y abrazo a tenzin y le dijo que lo había extrañado mucho .korra se hacerco a pema y la abrazo

Korra :pema te extrañe mucho

Pema: y yo ati mi querida niña –dijo pema cargando a rohan-

Korra : pero como a crecido rohan –dijo sorprendida –

Iroh se hacerco con ellos

Iroh :hola mucho gusto volver a verlos les dijo saludando ,solo les tengo que decir que la asamblea será a las 4 y pues korra no debes faltar eres la primera que debes estar ahí -dijo en tono neutro-

Korra : si claro ahí estare

Iroh : bueno me retiro hay muchas cosas que hacer los veo en la tarde –dijo despidiéndose –

Pema : bueno pues vamos ,deseguro debes de estar muy cansada y habrienta jejjej debio ser un viaje muy largo –dijo en un tono alegre y dulce – y aparte quiero que nos cuentes como te fue

Korra :jejeejj claro estoy muriendo de hambre.

Llegaron al templo ,y jinora ayudo a korra a desempacar sus cosas ,después bajaron a comer

Tenzin :cuéntanos korra como te fue ?, me entere que tuviste muchas aventuras

Korra :me fue muy bien me la pase de maravilla y si tuve muchas aventuras pero lo que mas me gusto es que ayudamos a mucha gente que estaba haciendo atacada por bandidos ,pero lo que mas me gusto es que aprendi nuevas técnicas y tuve tiempo para mi.

Pema : y cuéntanos mi niña como te ha ido en el amor ?

Tenzin se atraganto con la comida

Tenzin : como se te ocurre preguntarle eso mujer no miras que ella estaba muy ocupada

Pema: pero siempre hay tiempo para el amor –dijo en un tono picaro giñandole un ojo a korra –

Korra :pues ,si,si estoy saliendo con alguien –dijo sonrojada –

Jinora :enserio ? ,estoy muy feliz por ti –dijo jinora alegre-

Tenzin : pues felicidades –dijo un poco serio –bueno me retiro tengo cosas por hacer ,y korra debes de estar lista para esta tarde

Korra :si claro –dijo un poco seria por el comportamiento de tenzin –

Tenzin salio del comedor y pema fue detrás de el

Pema : tenzin por que te molesta que korra tenga novio?

Tenzin : por que cuando ella termino con mako lloro y sufrio mucho ,no quiero que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo –dijo muy triste –

Pema : mi amor no te preocupes por ella ,ella sabe lo que hace y niciquiera conoces al novio de korra ,como sabes que le va a hacer daño? ,como sabes que no la ama ?.

Tenzin :ni aun que lo conosca voy a estar tranquilo , yo conocía a mako y mira como termino todo –dijo muy triste

Mientras tanto en el comedor

Jinora : y cuando nos presentas a tu novio korra?

Korra : pues el llegara en la segunda flota pasado mañana ,tuvo que quedarse por unos problemas que hubo

Ikki : deseguro es muy guapo –dijo en tono muy alegre – pero por que no lo esperaste ¡

Korra : pues tenzin me necesitaba ami y alas fuerzas unidas urgente –dijo un poco seria – para mi que pasa algo grave .

Mientras tanto ya eran las 4 de la tarde, el consejo , las fuerzas unidas ,el presidente y todos ya habias llegado a la junta del consejo.

Derrempente el presidente subio a la plataforma que se encontaba al frente del salón y llamo la atención de todos ,todos se sentaron y se mantuvieron en silencio .

Reiko :bueno los e mandado a llamar a todos para informarles que esta sucediendo algo muy grave en la en ba sing se ,hay muchos miembros del loto rojo y bandidos atacando a todos y lo peor es que aquí también ,pero eso no es todo al parecer los miembros del loto rojo detonaran bombas toxicas ,que contien un virus , que si no es tratada a tiempo causa la muerte ,desafortunadamente muchos an muerto por esa enfermedad por los bajos recursos que a habido en ba sing se después del ataque de zaheer

Iroh : por que no ,nos informaron antes para ir directo asi la ba sing se ?

Reiko :por que los necesito también aquí no podemos dejar que los miembros del loto rojo se sigan exparciendo por toda la cuidad y mas alla y principalmente no quiero que detonen bombas con ese peligroso virus

Korra : entonces a usted solo le interesa la gente de esta ciudad sin importarle los demás?

Reiko :no es asi ,si no que yo me intereso por mi ciudad , la que debería de estar al pendiente de todas las personas es usted avatar korra –dijo molesto –

Korra :estoy al pendiente de todos ,pero ami nadie me informo que en en ba sing se esta pasando esto ,a mi me dijieron que todo estaba bajo control-dijo muy molesta

Lin : ya basta de discutir lo hecho ,hecho esta ,lo mas importante en estos momentos es acabar con todo esto .

Tenzin : solo hay que esperar a la segunda flota para que tengamos mucha mas seguridad tanto aquí como en ba sing se

Korra : es cierto lo mas importante es acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas –dijo muy seria y preocupada –

Y la junta continuo ,se hablo de como seria todo ,como estarían organizados ,quienes irían a ba sing se y todo el asunto .

Terminando con la junta korra fue entrevistada por los reporteros le hacían preguntas de por que había regresado ? , que si en realidad la situación era muy grave ? y muchas cosas mas

Ella solo dijo que enfrentaría este conflicto y que trataría de solucionarlo la mas rápido posible 

OUOUOUOUOUOUOUUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUO

Ya era muy noche korra ya se alistaba para dormir cuando pema teco a su puerta

Korra :adelante

Pema: hola korra solo te quería decir que hablo bolin diciendo que mañana a las 8 :30 de la mañana venia por ti para que salieran a comer.

Korra :que bien por fin lo podre ver lo e extrañado mucho –dijo en tono alegre y ala vez con cara de preocupación –

Pema al ver la expresión de korra se atrevio a preguntarle ….

Pema :korra tienes miedo de volver a ver a mako ?

Korra :no ,el es cosa del pasado ,lo nuestro ya no existe -dijo con mucho resentimiento y con sus ojos brillosos por querer llorar –

Pema :mi niña ,donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan

Korra : si pero el viento sopla y esas cenizas se las lleva el viento –dijo firme – y aparte todo esta bien

Pema : no korra no esta bien tu te fuiste para olvidarlo ,te dolio mucho su ruptura

Korra : si lo se pero eso ya paso ,yo ahora quiero mucho ami novio el es el que me a ayudado a salir adelante con todo esto

Pema : no es lo mismo querer que amar

Korra :pema por favor podemos dejar esta conversación tengo mucho sueño

Pema : esta bien –diJo un gran suspiro y salio de la habitación –

Korra se acostó en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que esta pasando tanto en su corazón como en la ciudad ,pensaba y temia en volver a sentir algo por el ,temia que su vida se destrozara de nuevo ,pero solo hasta volver a verlo sabría lo que seguía sintiendo por el .

Ya había amanecido korra después de aver tomado una ducha se estaba vistiendo ,se puso un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba entallado ,una blusa manga larga color azul claro . un saco manga larga ,bufanda y botas color beige y se hizo una coleta ,se puso un poco de brillo en los labios .

Tocaron en la puerta ,era pema

Pema:hija bolin esta esperándote afuera

Korra:gracias pema enseguida bajo –dijo feliz

Korra bajo y vio a bolin en la sala de estar ,cuando bolin la vio corrió a abrazarla ,korra correspondio al abrazo

Bolin: te extrañe mucho -dijo llorando

Korra:yo también te extrañe –dijo con cariño y abrazandolo mas fuerte

Bolin :Veo que ya te recuperaste por completo –dijo feliz

Korra :si me encuentro mas que bien jjejeje

Bolin :bueno vamos que estoy muriendo de hambre ,adonde te gustaría ir a comer ?–dijo sobándose el estomago

Korra :me gustaría ir a comer fideos –dijo feliz

Bolin :vamos -dijo alegre

Hola espero les halla gustado

Dejen sus opiniones de que les parecio sus criticas son bien recibidas ,ayúdenme diciéndome en que les gustaría que mejorara, gracias.


End file.
